Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.70\times 10^{-1})\times (8.00\times 10^{0})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.70\times 8.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 21.6 \times 10^{-1\,+\,0}$ $= 21.6 \times 10^{-1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $21.6$ is the same as $2.160 \times 10$ $ = {2.160 \times 10} \times 10^{-1} $ $= 2.160\times 10^{0}$